


In the Year of You

by DramaYeoja



Category: ASTRO (Band), F. T. Island, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Chickens, Comedy, Crossdressing, Drama, F/M, Korean Characters, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaYeoja/pseuds/DramaYeoja
Summary: I did some research on the Silla era to have a better understanding of some details. This story does not follow history exactly because this is fiction. Oddly enough though, my original story idea had some parallels and connections with what I researched. The true stories are even more interesting. Some parts were actually pretty comedic anyway so this just helped fuel my inspiration.Also, most of the characters are real people based on real historical people from the Silla era so their names have been merged as if they were in a drama. Bohee is an OC, but her name comes from a sister of one of the historical figures, General Kim Yushin. Bohee has no family relation to this person in the story though. Questions on the story process are welcome!Characters:Bohee (OC) ---> [OC]Kim Taecheon (Yoo Taeyang)(SF9) ---> [Based on Kim/So Alcheon]General Yumin (Cha Eunwoo/Lee Dongmin)(ASTRO) ---> [Based on General Kim Yushin]Kim Jingong (Jinjin/Park Jinwoo)(ASTRO) ---> [Based on Kim Hyeongong]King Hongyeol (Lee Hongki)(FT.ISLAND) ---> [Based on King Taejong Muyeol]





	1. My only wish is chicken…

     Although the food in front of him was perfect, the young son of a noble could not bring himself to be as happy about the meal as he could be. Sighing with a pout, he glared at the various dishes with a vengeance because of the absence of one thing- chicken. For as long as he could remember, Taecheon knew he liked the taste of chicken. His mother used to have a cook prepare it a certain way. Even if his mother was not the one who made it, he still cherished the chicken. 

     If it wasn’t enough that he wasn’t allowed to have chicken for the past two years, it was even worse that he had to be disguised as a lady. The reason for this was that Kim Jingong, Taecheon’s father, was of a high rank in Silla. Due to his status, Jingong could potentially become king as could his children if they were of the same rank or one lower. So, Taecheon was hidden away in his own house to keep his identity secret and to protect him from having to deal with military affairs.

     By Taecheon being in disguise, the servants were kept in the dark about what was really going on. They believed he was Jingong’s daughter to a low rank woman which is why there was a secret in the first place. This made Taecheon very lonely and bored. So, whenever he could find time alone, he would ditch the lady’s hanbok for one which was his style.

     There was suddenly a voice at his door, “Excuse me, my lady.” It was one of the servant women. Rolling his eyes, Taecheon swiped up his veiled hat to hide his face. “What is it?” he questioned while sitting up properly. The woman continued, “Your lunch is ready now. We will bring it in for you.” Taecheon suddenly realized that he had been so preoccupied in his thoughts that he hadn’t even eaten his breakfast. If he could, he would only wish for every meal to be chicken.

*******

     Later that day, with his foot propped across his knee, he leisurely read a book which he wasn’t interested in. Glancing over to his window, he wondered if he should just go hunting although it was only late afternoon now. He was left with the issue of how to sneak out without the servants knowing that he was gone. Sitting up from the floor, he made a decision to just write a note which said he was sick and put it on the outside of his door.

     While in the middle of writing the note with his brush, he was interrupted by a servant. “Excuse me, my lady.” Taecheon looked up quizzically from his table as he set the brush down. “What is it?” he tried to ask as naturally as possible. The servant continued, “There is a letter for you.”

     According to the letter, Taecheon’s father would be visiting him in a week’s time. His father would see him every so often to make sure his son was doing well. Each time, he asked Taecheon if he needed anything. Aside from ending being in disguise constantly, his only other wish was chicken. Of course, his father did not allow it. Therefore, the visits were not as important to Taecheon because he knew what the answer would be each time he asked.

*******

     Nothing could clear his mind better than doing one of the things he loved- archery. The servants were always surprised to find broken objects in his room and they had once even informed his father that his son may have been attacked. Taecheon always got out of the explanation by telling them that he was simply clumsy. After a while of recurring incidences, they began to believe what he said and stopped asking.

     Tonight, the moon was full, and he was finally in a good mood now because his bow was back in his hand. For practice, he had started shooting at trees behind the house when he snuck out. He looked around to make sure that he wasn’t spotted by his guards. When he was sure it was clear, he scurried off to his practice trees. By the tree, he had hidden a target which was turned over to face the ground. The target was secured onto the tree and he stepped back to begin.

     An arrow was drawn from his quiver. He focused on the target quickly and let the arrow fly from the bow. Pleased to see that he had succeeded, he aimed and continued shooting. Whooshing sounds softly filled the air as the night went on. With a bright idea for improvement, Taecheon wanted to see if he could test his limits and shoot while he was running. This all seemed like a good plan until he had begun running, aimed, shot, and a figure fell down nearby. He missed.

     A sinking feeling hit his lungs when he realized that he may have just killed someone. Feeling confused by the many emotions and regret occurring, he urged his legs to go toward the figure. When he rediscovered his pace, he ran as quickly as he could and almost slid when he knelt down to check on the person who seemed to be a small old man. Warily, he put out his hand and tapped the person on the shoulder, “Are you okay?” There was no response so Taecheon held his finger under the person’s nose to see if there was breathing. He sighed in relief and sat down when he felt the air hit his hand.

     Now what to do? He looked back at the person, who seemed to be a travelling merchant because of the cart which was beside him. He looked like he needed food and it probably wouldn’t be safe to leave him alone here. Taecheon would wait until he woke up to apologize for almost putting an arrow through him. A crazy thought also crossed his mind that he might just invite this person to eat some chicken with him. So, he waited.


	2. What if we trade?

     It felt like it had been hours and the moon was still high. Taecheon swiveled his head to the side to check on the old man. He still hadn’t stirred at all. A calming night breeze rustled the grass and trees around them. Blinking tiredly, the young noble looked down at the bow in his hand. He wondered if it would do any good at his current archery level if they were attacked by a wild animal.

     Pulling him from his thoughts, he heard the sound of the old man scratching at his beard and mustache. Barely a glance was given before Taecheon noticed the facial hair had moved down from where it was originally. He squinted in the darkness and leaned closer to better see what had happened. Without warning, the old man sat up with an outstretched arm which struck Taecheon on the face, knocking him over.

     “Oh my! Was that a person?” the old man gasped in a high pitch, “Who are you?!” Holding his face, Taecheon regained his sitting position to face the cause of his current pain. “I'm Kim Taecheon. I've been waiting for you to wake up so that I could make sure you weren't dead. I'm sorry, but I almost shot you while I was practicing archery.” The person eyed him with discernment, “So, you weren't trying to kill me? Why would you be practicing at night? I find it hard to believe.” 

     Taecheon simply stared back. When he had made a silent resolution, he finally replied, “Well, I feel that we are in a similar situation. We're both hiding something, miss.” He reached forward and removed the fake facial hair from the person's face. In a wild frenzy, the girl shot up from the ground with her hands blocking her face and backed away. “H- How did you know?!” He smiled at her reaction. “It wasn't too difficult. It was falling off of your face already, and your voice didn't help at all.”

     Infuriated, the girl began to make a run for it when he caught her sleeve just in time. “Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. I also have my own secret,” he explained. She quirked an eyebrow in skepticism. He dropped his hand to his side as he prepared his thoughts on what to say. “My father hid me in my own house, and I live in disguise as a daughter so that I won't have to deal with the royal army. I also have a forbidden love with chicken.” There was relief he hadn't known by finally telling someone his lifelong secret.

     The reaction wasn't what he expected. First, there was confusion written on the girl's face which was followed by interest and comprehension. Lastly, the corners of her mouth twisted into a grin as she started laughing while hitting her leg. Taecheon blinked while trying to understand what was going on. She settled down while wiping a tear from her eye, “That was the most hilarious story I've heard in a long time.” Taecheon crossed his arms, “So, what's your story? You still haven't told me your name yet either when I've already given mine.”

     Looking slightly bewildered, the girl's face fell. She stubbed her toe into the ground before answering. “I'm sorry. I'm Bohee. My life isn't that interesting. I have no family and work all day. Selling restored items is my trade, but I was recently in a disagreement with some bad men who wanted me to steal goods to sell. I declined, and they've been after me every day to kill me.” Looking into the distance awkwardly, Taecheon almost felt cruel for even asking.

     It was in an instant that a great idea came to him. He turned back to Bohee, “Hey, if you'll hear me out, I have a plan.” The girl nodded for him to continue. “What if we trade?” “What do you mean?” “Well, I don't want to live in my house all the time, and you don't want to be chased. So, trading places could help us both.” He hoped she would go for this.

     Contemplating the offer, Bohee knew this could be the only chance to change how she was living now. Nodding again, she answered, “Okay, I'll do it. However, I haven't had any experience as a lady. I might ruin it.” Taecheon let out a breath before putting his hands on her shoulders. “Don't worry. I practically do nothing all day. It's a very luxurious but boring life for me. No one will be able to tell the difference even if we switch.”

*******

     Without being noticed, they had successfully been able to get back to Taecheon's room. He had helped Bohee cover the cart in a safe place nearby. Now, she gawked in awe, mouth agape, at the surroundings. Taecheon couldn't help but notice and scratched at the bridge of his nose to hide his grin. It was apparent to him that she had never seen the inside of an expensive house before.

     Turning from a vase she had been admiring, Bohee cocked her head to the side, “So, what do I do first to be you?” Taecheon picked up a colorful hanbok and handed it to her. “You'll need this. The rest of the layers are in that chest over there,” he pointed to a corner in the room. Nodding with an understanding look, she held up the hanbok to examine it. She realized that she hadn't held something which looked this expensive before in her life. “Well, I'll go wait outside while you try it on,” Taecheon started out the window. “Ah, okay,” she acknowledged, “I'll hurry.” 

     After a short time, she was ready and called Taecheon back in. As she stood there, he didn't say anything because he was speechless. The servants around him wore a lower quality of hanbok due to their rank. He had never seen a girl wearing this kind of hanbok before because he had not been outside his home.

     “So, does it look okay? Do I look like a lady now?” she brought him back to the present. He blinked in surprise, “Oh! Yes, you're pretty.” He almost fell over from what he had just said. Bohee snickered quickly and bowed, “Thank you, sir.” He had never been called this and stuttered, “Y- You're w- welcome.” “You seem to be having trouble. Are you okay?” “I'm fine. It's just that there have been too many things happening for the first time for me at once for today,” he smiled sheepishly.

*******

     After giving a few more instructions, Taecheon was ready to leave for the forest. They had agreed on him taking the cart, and Bohee gave him her old robe. He would, of course, have to return and switch places again in a week when his father visited. In the meantime, he would practice his archery, and she would be safe from the people chasing her. The two waved to each other and bade each other stay healthy. In no time, Bohee could barely see Taecheon as he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
